Felix
The Felix are a humanoid, feline like race that evolved from humans as a result of forced, genetic adaptation. They reside in a large citadel, called Alcázar del Gatos (literally 'Palace of Cats'), located within a vast desert that is foreshadowed to be where the Mediterranean Sea once was. History During the Exhaustion of Earth, the remnants of the human population were divided into three groups; the first group took to the stars, in search of another habitable planet, the second and third groups made the decision to stay on Earth, in hopes of healing the planet. However, Earth's ecosystem collapsed further, rendering it far beyond repair. With no hope that the planet would be able to be restored, the groups stranded on Earth are forced to delve into the science of forced evolution as one last, desperate attempt to survive. As a result the Felix and the Wolfric were born. The Wolfric decided to migrate up and down between the northern and southern hemispheres, the Felix preferred to stay in one spot, hiding underground to avoid the now extremely harsh heat that summer brought. As the Earth inched closer to the sun, the ice caps began to melt, forcing the planet to briefly undergo The Flood before all the water on the planet dried up, marking the beginning of The Great Dehydration. The Wolfric, in attempts to survive, continued migration but the process was impossible due to the new seasonal conditions that The Great Dehydration brought. The remaining Wolfric seeked refuge at the Felix's citadel but were turned away due to their differences; in an act of spite towards the Felix, the Wolfric gave the location of the citadel to the Celestials, claiming that it was causing an epidemic of taint. Shortly after, the Celestials staged a strike against the Citadel. Starting a purge of all hybrids (With both Felix and Wolfric), resulting in a genocide of the of the Felix population. The Celestials were eventually driven away by a gang called 'The Clubs', which later became one of the most feared gangs in Alcázar del Gatos. During the first arc, when Goreng and Rize come across the Alcázar del Gatos, they get into a fight with The Clubs and the president of the citadel. This later results in the utter destruction of Alcázar del Gatos along with its supplies and resources, marking what is believed to be the extinction of the Felix society, with only a few survivors (Purrl, Lucky and possibly some other stragglers). Description The Felix have kept all the traits of their human predecessors, with the addition of heightened senses and abilities. They have evolved to possess more feline like features but retain their bipedal means of locomotion. One of the results of their evolution is that they are lighter than humans and have grown a tail to assist them in keeping their balance. Their ears are positioned at the top of their head and have grown whiskers, retractable claws and their pupils are slit shaped, like that of a cat, as well as pads on their hands and feet to help them navigate across the scorched terrain. The only thing that never changed through the course of their evolution is their posture as they continue, to this very day, to stand and walk like a human. List Of Known Felix * Purrl Alynstar * Lucky Alynstar * Silvester 'Puddy' Pudezzi * Miko 'Zippy' Morello * Merlin * Helix * Javier Fel